Dinosaurs
There are currently 5 species in the game: the Velociraptor; the Utahraptor; the Quetzalcoatlus, ''the ''Triceratops and the Tyrannosaurus rex. * The Velociraptor ''is a small, bird-like creature that hunts in packs. They are very fragile and are killed quite easily; however in large numbers (sometimes up to 20) they can be serious threats. Small and nimble, they are more often a nuisance than dangerous. * The ''Utahraptor is another avian type creature, however it is much larger and more dangerous than the Velociraptor. About as tall as the player character, they are quite fast and can pose a serious threat to under-equipped players. It is not uncommon for a single Utahraptor to take out less experienced players - however, they often hunt in packs of up to six individuals. * The Quetzalcoatlus is a pterosaur that spends its time entirely in the air. With large talons and an even larger wingspan, they will swoop down once spotting a player and attempt to lift them into the air and drop them from large heights. The initial hit from the Quetzalcoatlus will deal some damage to the player as they pick them up, and then the player will take damage as after they have been dropped as fall damage. The Quetzalcoatlus is very dangerous. Its attacks are often sudden and can be very unexpected; and it is also possible - and not uncommon - for them to kill the player from full health with one attack. However, they are also quite fragile; and will die fairly easily in one or two hits from almost any weapon in the game. Their attacks can be dodged by either crouching or running to the side after they begin their swoop, which is characterised by a loud screech and flapping noises from their wings. * The Triceratops is a large, lumbering herbivore that is often content to wander around aimlessly and peacefully, even if a player is rather close to them. Stumble too close, however, and they turn very dangerous very fast - attempting to charge the player and impale them with their horns. With a protective frill surrounding the vast majority of their body from the front, large amounts of health, and an attack that will deal a little more than half of the players total life a hit - they can be very difficult and dangerous to take down. After taking a certain amount of damage, they will also attempt to flee and escape the player. However, they are worth quite a bit of experience and money per harvest, and can be quite satisfying to conquer. * The Tyrannosaurs Rex is easily the most renowned, fiercesome, and dangerous Dino. Large and fast, they are nearly impossible to outrun with pure speed alone, and must rather be outwitted to be escaped from - by either skillfully dodging their attacks or by sneaking away, prone in the grass. Their attacks will all instantly kill the player from full health, and unlike other Dinos, it is not nearly as easy to dodge him and stay to his side - he will simply stomp on the player and kill them. With massive amounts of health to boot, it is recommend the player does not take him on without a good strategy, one of the most powerful guns, and hopefully, teammates. Different species seem to spawn in different areas, based on biome and location. For instance, Quetzalcoatlus' will only spawn around the large Volcano in the middle of the map, and are not often found away from the center of the island. Velociraptors and Utahraptors tend to prefer more heavily forested areas (noticeably more so in the former), whereas Triceratops and the Tyrannosaurs Rex are often seen on plains or marshes. Currently no Dinos will attack each other. Category:Creatures